Sugar Rush
by vampireknight2466
Summary: One day Ryou takes Bakura to the candy store and when they return Bakura's sugar high and later that day Marik and malik come over a sugar high Bakura and a Marik near candy what could possibly go wrong a lot of things that's what find out in this story. The yami's plan to wreak havoc on the city, will they triumph or fail. not suitable for children. read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HELLO BLOODY HAPPY TREE FRIENDS FANS AND OTHER RANDOM PEOPLE! NEW STORY!**

**Bakura: that's not very nice and im the meaan one not you**

**Me: DONT BOSS ME AROUND CAUSE IM YOUR BOSS AND I CAN KICK YOU OUTTA MY STORIES FOR GOOD YOU HERE ME!**

**Bakura: *whimpers* yes**

**Me: *calms down* good now go sit in the corner and think about what you did**

**Bakura: What! **

**Me: just kidding lol got that from better than revenge by taylor swift**

**Bakura: YOU MONSTER!**

**Marik: oh fluffy**

**Bakura: FOR THE LAST TIME DONT CALL ME FLUFFY!**

**Marik: aww come on you know you like it *malik comes in the room mad***

**Me: um...marik**

**Marik: and you also like it when i call you princess dont you**

**Me: Mariiik**

**Marik: WHAT! **

**Me: um behind you *marik turns around***

**Marik: *laughs nervously* oh hey malik**

**Malik: WHAT DO YOU MEAN PRINCESS AND FLUFFY ARE THEY HIS NICKNAMES HIS HE YOUR PET NOW OR SOMETHING DO YOU NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE!**

**Marik: no malik it-ts no that i do love you i just-**

**Malik: You just what huh!**

**Marik: *sighs* come on i got a surprise for you *drags malik into closet* **

**2 hours later **

**Malik: damn my ass hurts now **

**Marik: told you you'd like my surprise**

**Malik: yeah whatever *rolls eyes***

**Marik: oh come on you know you liked it**

**Me: ooooookkkkaaayyyy...um well i dont own any of the characters and hope you enjoy the story**

**Chapter 1: Sugar Rush**

**The sun peeked through Bakura's window waking the whitenette up. He had gone to bed at about one in the morning because he was finishing Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince. Bakura lifted his head and looked at his clock which blinked 7:00 am he had only gotten six hours of sleep and was not happy about it. **

**As he came down the steps he felt groggy then he smelled a smell only he would recogninze immedietly 'arabic bacon' Bakura lickes his lips at the thought. Ryou, who was looking in the cupboard for something, didn't see his yami come into the kitchen. It was only when he heard a sizzle sound did he turn around to see his yami drooling over the bacon. Ryou climbed down from the chair he had been standing on since his yami was the only one who could reach the cupboards without using a chair or his tiptoes to get it. **

**"Hey come on hurry up and get ready breakfest is almost done and you still have to get showered and dressed. Bakura scowled at the word shower hated it since his last shower ( a/n which was monday dont worry he wont go more than two days out of the shower with Ryou in the house. you see when he was taking a shower he had just turned around to wash his hair when the water stopped running and sewage came out instead poor Bakura had to take five baths just to get cleaned up.) Ryou said as Bakura took three pieces of bacon and headed upstairs to get ready. An hour later he was tied down to the front of the steps cause he wouldn't stop bugging ryou why he was getting ready. **

**"so where are we going?" he asked when he saw Ryou come down the steps. "you'll see when we get there." replies Ryou. After breakfest Bakura and Ryou put on their shoes and jackets and headed out. Along the way Bakura was being rude to little kids. Ryou ended up giving back a doll Bakura had stolen from a little girl and explianed to the mother what had happened. Then Ryou pulled out a blindfold "Bakura turn around" "why and whats that for" Bakura asked "just wait and see" Ryou told him. **

**As he blindfolded Bakura he started thinking 'i hope he doesnt do something stupid while we're there' "now give me your hand" at first Bakura refused and said he could walk on his own, but after he ran into a pole and hit his crotch he grabbed Ryou's hand. Ryou led him around the corner and stopped "where are we" bakura asked as Ryou untied the blindfold " TADA!" Ryou said. Bakura blinked a couple of times before he realized the were in front of his favorite store. The Candy Store. "YAY!" Bakura yelled and gave Ryou a bone crushing hug. So they walked into the candy store and Bakura's eyes lit up like a child on christmas morning getiing a puppy and walked into the aisle with the most sugariest stuff they had there.**

**Me: AWWW SUGAR RUSHH BAKURA! **

**Bakura *blushes* im am not sugar high do sugar has no affect on me**

**Me: oh yeah *pulls out lollipop* **

**Bakura: LOLLIE * reaches for it***

**Marik : LOLLIE *reaching for it***

**Me: RYOU HELP *ryou come in and throws the lolliepop out the door and bakura and marik chase it like dogs chasin a cat***

**Ryou: a little advise never do that agian if you know marik is home**

**Me: thanx and okay i wont i love you ry**

**Ryou: just cause i saved you means i forgive you**

**Me: MEANIE YOU HURT MY FELLINGS *whispers* im going to my emo corner *goes and sulks in emo corner***

**Ryou: just kidding and vampireknight2466 does not own any of the characters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hey there finally gettin all my ideas for stories to finish them up for a couple of them anyway heres the second chapter of sugar rush**

**Bakura: s-u-g-a-r you get sugar rush sugar rush**

**Me: ummmmmm?**

**Bakura:i saw reck it ralph and its stuck in my head**

**Me: oh so did i omg i loved it and yeah i know its a catchy song so is rhianna shut up n drive**

**Bakura: oh i know that one see ive been lookin for a driver who was hot and fast so if you think your the one then step into my ride im suped up singin speed machine...**

**Me: umm Bakura i dont even think those are the right lyrics **

**Bakura: well if not then what are the right lyrics mrs. little know it all pants**

**Me: well the lyrics are...I've been looking for a driver who's qualified so if you think that you're the one step into my ride I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine**

**with a sunroof top and a gangster lean So if you feel me let me know, know, know**

**Come on now what you waiting for, for, for**

**My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode**

**So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean**

**Got a ride that smoother than a limosine**

**Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?**

**If you can baby boy then we can go all night**

**Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five**

**Baby you got the keys-Now shut up and drive**

**(drive, drive, drive)Shut up and drive**

**(drive, drive, drive)**

**I got class like a 57 cadillac**

**Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back**

**You look like you can handle whats under my hood**

**You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would**

**So if you feel me let me know, know, know**

**Come on now what you waiting for, for, for**

**My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode**

**So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go**

**Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean**

**Got a ride that smoother than a limosine**

**Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?**

**If you can baby boy then we can go all nightCos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five**

**Baby you got the keys-Now shut up and drive**

**(drive, drive, drive)Shut up and drive**

**(drive, drive, drive)Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)**

**Don't Stop It's a sure shot**

**Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry**

**I ain't even worried**

**and so forth**

**Bakura: 0_0**

**Me: ha told i know it**

**Bakura: *mumbles something inchoherent* **

**Me: what was that?**

**Bakura: nothing**

**Chapter 2:Sugar Rush Attack**

**When they got home Bakura snatched the big bag of candy that they had purchased from Ryou and ran into his room. Bakura had started to shove the candy into his mouth when Ryou appeared at his door. "Buuh- this candy tastes like shit Ry-Ry" Bakura said with a pout. Ryou chuckled " that's because you have to take off the wrappers, and give me that" Ryou said snatching the bag from Bakura. "NO! MY CANDY!" Bakura lunged for the sugar but Ryou just held it up so Bakura ended up crashing to the floor. "no you can have a piece a day." **

**"no i can eat it now" Ryou blinked the candy bag and Bakura were both gone "BAKURA GIVE ME THE BAG. NOW!" Ryou yelled "NO!" Bakura yelled back. Ryou came down the stairs to find Bakura shoving unwrapped pieces of candy into his mouth. "you want to eat all the candy, fine but dont come complaining to me when you throw up" **

**"Ryou i wont throw up i ate a dead rat back in ancient Egypt without throwing up i think i can handle this much sugar" Bakura simply stated after he had swallowed the said candy Ryou sighed, and walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Around five he came back into the living room to find Bakura standing on the coffee table with a vase in his hand "Bakura get down from there dinner's done" **

**"no" Bakura said Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura flung the vase toward the wall "Yami no!" Ryou yelled as he darted forward to catch the vase. "hahahah that was funny hikari " Bakura spun and slipped. Ryou had just set the vase down and ran to catch Bakura in time to stop him from splitting his head open on the edge of the fireplace. "jeeze your so heavy" Ryou grunted as he dragged the sleepy yami to the couch. Ryou picked up the phone and dialed his friends number.**

**over at the Ishtar Household**

**Malik picked up the phone "hello" **

" hey there Malik"

**"oh hey Ryou whats up"**

"ugh i thought taking Bakura to the candy store was a good idea, but it ended up being a nightmare i don't know what i was thinking."

**"oh poor Ryou hey maybe me and Marik can come over and help you take care of him"**

"i dont think thats a good idea remeber the last time Marik had sugar"

**Malik cringed "yeah, but i can't leave him here alone."**

"right, okay i guess i'll just have to hide the sugar okay"

**"okay we be over in a couple of hours i got home work to do "**

"okay see ya then"

**"alrighty bye Ryou"**

"Bye"

**Malik then hung up the phone and set to work on his homework.**

**Back at the Bakura household**

**"how much candy did you eat" Ryou thought aloud as he grabbed the bag. He peeked inside to see that Bakura had not eaten that much, but enough to make him how he was now. Ryou sighed "okay now to put this in my room" Ryou climbed up the stairs unaware that Bakura had been awake and was listening to him "there" Ryou said closing his bedroom door and heading back downstairs. While Ryou was eating dinner Bakura snuck upstairs toward Ryou's room "BAKURA GET AWAY FROM MY DOOR I KNOW YOUR UP THERE" Ryou heard a string of curse words as Bakura sulked back downstairs into the kitchen **

**"how did you know i was up there" **

**"because i knew you were not fully asleep when i laid you on the couch so you must have heard me say where the candy was and for your information it is locked away in a place you would never look" Ryou said. Then he mentally cursed himself for telling Bakura where he had hidden it "AH HA i knew it"Bakura said as he bolted up the stairs into Ryou's room "BAKURA NO!" **

**"TOO LATE!" Bakura said as he came bounding down the steps with the bag of candy in his arms "you thought i wouldn't have checked the bookshelf think again little Ry" Bakura said patting Ryou on the head. Bakura then procceded to eat more candy. **

**Me: kinda short for my stories but gotta have stuff for my other chapters**

**Bakura: SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR**

**Me: WOAH calm down there **

**Bakura; *bouncing up and down* **

**Me: jeeze how much sugar di you have**

**Ryou: alot**

**Seto: *whistles* damn and i thought Marik was bad**

**Malik: oh he is trust me see *all look at Marik***

**Marik: HIHISUGARHIMALIKLOVESMARIKAN DBUNNIESANDVAMPIREKNIGHT2466 6SUGARSUGARRUSHRUSHYAYOHH**

**Me: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! anyway please read and review Malik is there a way to shut him up**

**Malik: yes *hits Marik in the head with a small wooden bat, and knocks Marik out***


End file.
